Waiting for you
by babydragon
Summary: Yamato meets Sora and Tai, in a world where the DD never came to be.This may be a Taito or Sorato.
1. the wait

Disclaimer:I don't own digimon. You didn't really think I did, anyway, did u?  
  
This story takes place in a reality where the DD never became the DD.  
  
Since I am taito obsessed, this is probably gonna end taito. Though it might turn out sorato … nah, highly unlikely.  
  
Actually, I haven't figured out the ending, so I'm making this up as I go along.  
  
Shonen ai, maybe. {{{{{I hope,you have been warned.  
  
This is the 2nd time I'm posting this fic, because the first time I couldn't find it on the main page~ {{which means I have to log in to find it, or you guys would have to check up the author to find it but miraculously, some people found it! dunno how u did it!  
  
So im saying thanks to soul child, Kyo and Yolei ichijoji!  
  
Please review? Thanks. q^o^p  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ishida Yamato, lead singer of the world famous rock group the Teenage Wolves, awoke, feeling –for the first time in a long time—happy. He was finally back in Odaiba. Small, boring, dear old Odaiba. It wasn't exactly the most happening place in the world, but it was the only place that felt like home.  
  
Outside of Odaiba, the world was exciting, scary, and had a dangerous beauty to it. He loved it all, but what with all the tours and concerts, he never really got to kick back and relax. Life in Odaiba was—in one word—boring, but he loved his hometown. Life took a moderate pace, and so did his heartbeat when he was back home. It was the only place in the world that could soothe his overstressed soul.  
  
It was an exhausting job, being glamorous; he had to play a constant, neverending game of charades. And he was doing such a great job of it that no one bothered to find out who he really was, behind the expensive shades and under the designer clothes.  
  
Yamato yawned and stretched luxuriously, grinning to himself as he glanced at the clock beside his bed. Wow, 3.30, he had actually slept for 14 hours straight! It was a wonderful feeling, enjoying the warmth of his bed and he feeling of being totally refreshed.  
  
He hummed a happy, nameless tune as he changed into a green turtleneck and his favorite pair of blue jeans. {{{A/N: I've always wondered what 02 Yama'd look like in 01 attire.  
  
He spent half an hour just doing his hair, loving the feeling of not being rushed. He had a good feeling about today. Today, something earth- shattering, something life-changing was gonna happen. But what? He didn't care.  
  
His dad left a note saying that he would be at work until late. His father hadn't changed. Still a workaholic, obsessed with work. Yamato was used to it, but still a little hurt. It was his 1st day back after about a year..  
  
Yamato decided to go to the playground, his old haunt. He used to go there when he was sad, or angry, or just lonely—which was most of the time. It was his favorite place in the whole world.  
  
Just as he was leaving the flat, something caught his eye. His old harmonica lay on his shelf, glittering as the afternoon sunlight shone on it. Yamato gave a happy yell as he took it down from the shelf. It had been years since he had given it up for his bass guitar. He had missed it.  
  
Pushing the harmonica in his back pocket, he headed out towards the playground.  
  
**  
  
((Yama's POV]]  
  
This place hasn't changed at all. I feel nostalgic as I look around the playground. Little kids run around, chasing each other happily in the evening sunlight. I head towards a row of swings, about 10 in all. I sit in my favorite swing, the 2nd last from the right.  
  
The air is still as sweet as the last time I was around here. The faint fragrance of flowers fill the air. The sun is starting to set, and puffy clouds turn many shades of red and pink, their edges lined in gold. I take in the glorious view, leaning my head against the chain of the swing.  
  
Suddenly my cell phone rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oniichan!" an excited voice squeals on the other side.  
  
"Takeru!" I say, my heart wanting to burst with happiness. I love the voice of my baby brother so much. I haven't seen him for a year, and miss him so much. "How have you been?"  
  
"Miserable, without you," he says. I can totally imagine his expression now, pouty and so totally adorable. "I wanted to go meet you at the airport last night, but it was a school night, so I wasn't allowed to go. By the way, happy birthday!"  
  
Huh? I think to myself, counting the days. I smack myself on the forehead, realizing that it's my birthday today.  
  
Noting the momentary silence, my brother giggles. "You forgot again, didn't you?"  
  
"Yup." I say sheepishly.  
  
"Well, how 'bout we meet for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Sounds great, Takeru."  
  
"OK then, call me when you're ready and we'll decide where to go. I cant wait to see you!" he says, excited.  
  
"OK, --and Takeru?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"Me too, Oniichan."  
  
I end the call as he hangs up.  
  
'Happy 16th, Yamato.' I whisper to myself as I watch the leaves on twirl and dance, stirred by the autumn breeze. I am suddenly aware of someone to my left.  
  
Sitting 2 swings away is a girl. Her flame coloured hair gleams in the rays of the setting sun, and her brown eyes have a dulled, sad light in them. She is talking on her cell phone, and her whole slender frame seems to be trembling slightly. But I don't think it's the cool breeze that's making her tremble.  
  
She is dressed in black, all black. Black turtleneck, black leather jacket, black pants, black canvas shoes, black bag. It doesn't suit her at all. She seems to be so sad.. I have a sudden inexplicable urge to go hug her, and comfort her..  
  
I straighten with surprise at that thought. But I couldn't deny it. I cared for this girl. For some reason, I feel as if I ought to know her. Or do know her.  
  
She ends the call, putting the phone in her bag. She notices me staring at her and turns to me. I feel myself blush I as I try to think of something to say. But what can I say? "Hi, do I know you? maybe we met in one of my past lives?" I don't think so.  
  
So between sounding like an idiot and looking like an idiot, I was kinda forced into choosing the latter. I gaped at her for about half a minute, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, trying to think of something to say.  
  
She smiles a thoughtful smile at me. "Hi, I'm Sora."  
  
"I'm," I hesitate for a split second. Should I tell her who I am? What if she was some rabid fan girl? Oh yeah, if she was a rabid fan girl I'd be cornered by now. "Yamato."  
  
"Yamato.." she trails off, thinking. "I feel as if I know you."  
  
Well, yes, but that's only because my face is enlarged about a hundred times and plastered on walls everywhere.  
  
"I'm … …" what can I say? I'm the lead singer of a worldwide sensation? Heartthrob of hundreds—no, make that thousands—of teenage girls around the globe?  
  
"Yes, I KNOW you're Ishida Yamato," she cuts me off, before I start looking like a goldfish again. For which I'm grateful, really. "But I didn't mean 'know' in that way. I feel as if I know you from some other place, or some other time."  
  
I am amazed that she feels that way too. Maybe I should use that line about past lives after all.  
  
After that the ice breaks and we talk. Maybe I should say the ice shattered into nothingness. I feel as if I have known her for a lifetime. We talk about everything, from love and life to music and flowers.  
  
"Why are you dressed in black today?" I can't help but ask.  
  
She sighs. "It suits my mood."  
  
"Why so sad?"  
  
"I'm breaking up with my boyfriend, Yagami Taichi."  
  
I feel a shudder go through me as I hear those words. "Taichi … …" I whisper. I feel a weird emotion going through me.  
  
Sora tells me about Tai. She tells me how wonderful he is, how brave and smart and funny and affectionate he is.  
  
"So why are you breaking up with him then?" I feel relived, though I don't know why. Why should I be relieved that Sora is breaking up with some guy I have never met?  
  
She sighs again. "I used the word affectionate for a reason. Affectionate, but not loving. Tai, he… … doesn't love me."  
  
"You mean he's cheating on you?" I blurt out. It doesn't sound like Tai to cheat on someone. Wait … … I don't even know the guy ... …  
  
"No, Tai'd never do that. But," she hesitates. "This is gonna sound weird. I feel as if he's waiting for someone. He thinks he loves me, but I know he doesn't." she pauses. "And seriously, I think maybe I'm waiting for someone else too." She sighs out loud again. "Love cannot be fully comprehended."  
  
"You sound like you know a lot about love." I joke, trying to lighten her mood. But I shiver as a weird feeling goes through me again. Sora.. Yes, she knew about love. Does that mean I love her? I ponder this for a moment. No, I don't think so. Not romantically, in any case. I love… … someone else. But who? I feel like I'm waiting for someone…  
  
"I told him to meet me here," Sora says, looking at her watch and standing up. "But I don't think he's going to turn up." she looks at me "I don't suppose you want to leave now?" I shake my head. This feeling inside me, its telling me that I cant leave yet.  
  
"Goodbye then, Sora." I say. She is probably the best friend I never had. She hugs me.  
  
"We will meet again," she whispers in my ear.  
  
"I know."  
  
She picks up her bag and walks off.  
  
I sigh and stare up at the sky. Stars have filled the night sky.  
  
"Star light, star bright." But what was the use of a whole sky full if stars, if you didn't have one that belonged to you? I stared up at the sky, trying to find my star, until my neck got sore. I looked down, stretching my neck, --and saw an envelope on the ground. Sora must've dropped it. I pick it up and read the words on it. It simply said "For Tai."  
  
I was suddenly filled with melancholy. This wait seemed to be going on for ages. I keep on waiting, but for what? I don't know… …  
  
I pull out my harmonica, and blow into it. I close my eyes and play the saddest song I know how to.  
  
When I finally finish, I find that there is someone sitting on the swing next to me.  
  
"That was beautiful." I look up and see a pair of glorious eyes, so warm and deep and FAMILIAR, I just fell. Fell straight out of my swing and onto the ground. It didn't hurt though, not much.  
  
"Tai." I mumble the only word going through my head. A strong pair of hands pulls me up. I look at him again, and I see recognition flashing through his eyes too.  
  
I take a good look at Taichi. He is just slightly shorter than me, and absolutely beautiful. His silken brown hair is wild, like his spirit. He was slightly more built than I am, and more tanned too. But he is perfect. I have never seen anyone more beautiful than him.  
  
"Yama." He says, bringing me out of my trance. I must've been a goldfish in my last life. But… … he called me Yama… …how does he know my name?  
  
I kick myself mentally. I am a famous rock star, I remind myself. Half the world knows what size underwear I wear. So this guy knows my name, we weren't lovers in a past life or anything … … though that wouldn't have been so bad.  
  
"You don't mind if I call you Yama, do you?" he asks blushing. He is so cute… …wait he is a guy. I am a guy. Therefore I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. Logic to the rescue, yay. But he does have a nice butt.  
  
"No, its alright." Like with Sora, I feel like I've known him forever.  
  
I feel … … as if I have been waiting for him forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmph, so this DIDN'T turn out sorato. ::shrugs:: anyway, I got really tired as the fic went along, so I might have made a lot of typing mistakes and stuff, and start to make no sense at all….sorry guys… …  
  
Really tired now, so I'll go to sleep now! Oyasumi nasai! goodnight, and sweet dreamz.  
  
Oh yeah plz review… …or just say hi! 'nyway, thanks for reading. *_* need sleep… 


	2. the letter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Or any digimon, though I really wish I had an angemon, or weregarurumon. But no, I don't.  
  
I guess I should warn you abt the SHONEN AI content, shouldn't I? Oh well… you have been warned. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you really feel the need to send me a howler, do it thru my personal email, ok?  
  
This is the 2nd chapter…. hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{{Tai's POV]  
  
I stare at the beautiful boy who stands before me. He looks at me with ice blue eyes, rose-colored lips parted slightly and his blond hair falling on his pale face. He seems too beautiful to be real, and I have to control a sudden urge I have to reach over and brush his hair off his face. I clench my fists and think of something to say, to keep him here. I don't want him to go…  
  
"What's that?" I ask Yamato, motioning to the envelope in his hand. I still cant get over the fact that the great, famous Ishida Yamato is standing in front of me, nor can I get over the feeling that I know him. When he first looked into my eyes, it was like something clicked inside of me, like something I had been waiting for had finally arrived. But I can't tell him that, can I?  
  
"This?" he asks in a deep, soft voice. I see momentary hesitation in his eyes, as he looks at the envelope. He then turns his eyes at me, and just looks at me.  
  
I suddenly feel as if I'm drowning, I feel my breath catch in my throat and I cant move. I'm under his spell…  
  
"Sora." He says simply, holding the letter towards me.  
  
I blink and shake my head slightly, cutting off eye contact with Yamato and clearing my head. "Sora? You… you know Sora?" I can't believe my girlfriend is friends with Ishida Yamato and didn't bother to tell me!  
  
"No, we just met. Here. Just now." He says, looking away. He sits down on a swing and draws circles in the sand beneath him with his feet. "She dropped the letter, but I think she wanted to give it to you. That's why I'm here… waiting for you." An odd expression comes over his face and he shakes his head, muttering something.  
  
Waiting for me? My heartbeat goes quickens a bit when I hear those words. Maybe because I feel the same way?  
  
I take the letter and sit in a swing next to him. Why would Sora write me a letter? What can't she tell me face to face? Must be some dumb, embarrassing secret she doesn't dare say in front of me. I grin as I rip the letter open. But she did sound a little shaky when she called me just now… I wonder if anything's wrong. I think of my beautiful girlfriend and cant help but feel a bit worried.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dearest Tai,  
  
This has been on my mind forever, and I just don't know how I should tell you this—but I have to. These thoughts inside my head, they're driving me crazy, and if I don't tell you soon I think it's gonna ruin our friendship.  
  
Tai, I'm breaking up with you.  
  
I'm really sorry—God, I can't believe I'm crying now, it's just so silly—but I know this is what I have to do.  
  
I know that you'd never break up with me, but I also know that we're not meant to be. I do love you, Tai, but I could never be in love with you. You're my best friend, and I don't want to ruin things between us because you think you love me.  
  
I love you too much to see you hurt, Tai, and I can totally imagine the both of us, 20 years down the line, happily married and with kids, but that's not the life that we're supposed to live. I know in my heart of hearts that that isn't how things are supposed to end. Even now, I feel as if this life isn't what it's supposed to be like… I know, that we were supposed to be great.  
  
That day Mimi and I talked for the longest time, and she asked me why I have to leave you. The tears just started to pour; even though I promised myself I wouldn't cry over this, that I'd be strong. But all the emotions I've been trying to cover up just burst, and I couldn't control my tears. I feel suffocated by your love, Tai, but believe me, you don't love me. All the love you give me, it isn't meant for me. Don't ask how I know, I just do.  
  
If I don't leave you now, I might never bring myself to do it. I'm not brave like you are Tai, and believe me; it's taking a lot of my courage to write this. I'll regret it if one day I wake up, and find out that my life wasn't as beautiful as it could be. I feel as if I've already missed out on an important part of my life, something that was destined to happen. Which just goes to show that even destiny is wrong, sometimes. Maybe destiny plans the final outcome for us, and we're supposed to figure out how to get there ourselves. I don't wanna miss out anymore. I want to live the life I was meant to live, by my own choice.  
  
Please don't be sad, I never wanted you to be sad. I'll love you always. My feelings for you have never changed, and never will. You will always be my best friend. And one day, you will find that person you have been waiting for, for so long. I'm not just saying that too make you feel better, I'm saying that because that's the reason I have to breakup with you. Who knows? That person could be as far away as the moon, or right next to you now. But you'll find each other one day. True love always finds a way.  
  
Love, always and forever,  
  
Sora."  
  
  
  
  
  
I stare at her name as it blotches and becomes illegible under a tear. Unbearable sadness fills my heart, which seems to have stopped beating, as the tears start to fall. A cold breeze wraps me in its embrace as I choke on all the grief in my heart out. Sora… I thought she loved me… what does she mean by I don't love her? I love her, I do! How could she hurt me like this? She's the only person I can only be happy with. I try to stand, but fumble onto the ground and bury my face in my hands. I wipe the tears from my face, but my heart is left cold, in the breeze…  
  
I feel a strong pair of arms hug me, a pair of warm, comforting arms. I clutch onto them and don't dare let go. If they leave… I'll be alone again… I look up into a pair of silent eyes that seem to understand, bury my face into Yamato's chest and howl. The arms hold me tight, not letting go, and I cry myself into oblivion, watched only by the stars in the darkness, and a pair of sapphire eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, how was that? I like the 1st chapter more. Please review!  
  
Now that I think abt it… not many guys cry when their girlfriends breakup with them, do they? Oh well… just goes to show how much tai loved sora… =P  
  
Wanna say hi and thanks to: lime lizard, outcast angel, soul child, csmars, firecat 666 and missy, for reviewing! And missy, go write a fic! I really wanna see your writing up…  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading!!! ^^ 


End file.
